


jerk

by lovingwoosan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwoosan/pseuds/lovingwoosan
Summary: yeonjun is a popular football player and soobin is just a boy who wants to get good grades.but now theyre partners
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 5





	jerk

yeonjun was a jerk. 

a complete jock jerk!!! 

soobin thought about how much of a jerk his classmate, and now partner for art was. he was horrible!! he couldn't believe that he got himself stuck with yeonjun as a partner. they were in art class talking about how they should do the project- they had to paint each other. it didn't sound so bad to soobin. seemed easy. but yeonjun.. he made it not so easy.


End file.
